


Never Again

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 (español) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time Having Sex, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Leaves for Stanford, Spoilers for Comic Supernatural: Beginning’s End, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Sam ya no puede soportar estar cerca de Dean. No porque lo odie, sino por todo lo contrario. Cuando tiene la excusa perfecta para dejar a su familia y comenzar una vida normal, Dean le dice que no lo dejará ir por nada del mundo, haciendo que la decisión que Sam había tomado, por el contrario, no cambie en lo absoluto.Parte del@SPN Kink Bingo 2020.Casillero completado:Wincest.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 (español) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Never Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531357) by [poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie)



> **Nota 1:** Este oneshot tiene spoiler del cómic spin-off, [_Supernatural: Beginning's End_](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Supernatural-Beginning-s-End/Issue-1), pero para estar más al tanto de la situación, chequeá [_Supernatural Wiki_](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/Category:Comics) (en inglés) porque hay otros varios cómics para leer antes de este. Esta historia se sitúa justo antes de que Sam se fuera a Stanford, en el 2001, y teniendo en cuenta los cumpleaños de los chicos, Dean tiene 22 años y Sam, 18.
> 
>  **Nota 2:** Voy a tratar de que todos los oneshots que siguen se basen en canciones o en versos de canciones. Este se basa en la canción principal del dorama _Hirugao: heijitsu gogo 3 ji no koibito tachi_ , [_Never Again_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Xd-lVIt_0Q) interpretado por Yugo Kanno y Karen Aoki.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Eric Kripke. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte de Supernatural me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Jared Padalecki, Jeffrey Dean Morgen y Jensen Ackles.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> « ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES TELEVISIVAS »
> 
> Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Desde que era un niño, Sam sentía algo por Dean cuando estaba sucio. A él le gustaba especialmente cuando Dean tenía la remera destrozada y la sangre de alguna criatura contra la que había peleado le chorreaba del mentón. Sam lo encontraba particularmente excitante.  
  


* * *

  
Cuando llegó a la adolescencia, se dio cuenta que idolatraba a su hermano. Una parte de Sam lo hacía. Dean era su héroe, él siempre estaba ahí para Sam. Dean era su hermano, pero también era su padre, su madre… Dean era su todo. Otra parte de Sam reprimía los sentimientos que se habían despertado por Dean con el paso de los años.  
  


* * *

  
Dean había regresado de una cacería y estaba hablando con Sam al respecto. El menor asentía sin decir una sola palabra, sus ojos estaban posados sobre el cuerpo de Dean que se estaba quitando la ropa de una forma que Sam podía llamar sensual. Sí, esa era la palabra. Sensual. Y él tenía algo por el cuerpo desnudo de Dean.  
—De acuerdo, iré a darme una ducha.  
Sam se lamió los labios y asintió.  
—Tómate tu tiempo.  
Dean cerró la puerta detrás suyo y Sam se acostó en su cama. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que una mano tímida viajara por su torso. Suspiró por la sensación sobre su piel y se estremeció cuando se acercó a su entrepierna. Mordió su labio inferior y agarró su hombría para tocarse pensando en Dean. Trató de recordar la imagen de su hermano desnudo frente a él con sus ojos dolorosamente cerrados. Sam sentía el sudor haciéndole cosquillas en la espalda, la tela de su remera se estaba pegando a su piel, pero no le importaba, la sensación de su mano acariciando su erección era demasiado buena. Su respiración se volvió errática cuando llegó al clímax. Esa fue la primera vez que se masturbó pensando en Dean, y pensó que sería la última. Se había sentido buen, demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo, se había sentido tan mal...  
  


* * *

  
—¿Le mostraste eso a papá? —Sam podría jurar que Dean le había preguntado eso mil veces desde que recibió su admisión a Stanford.  
—No —su respuesta había sido la misma cada vez. Él no le temía a su padre, respetaba al hombre, pero John y él eran como las dos caras de una misma moneda—. Pero voy a decírselo —Dean, que estaba sentado en la cama, miró con curiosidad a su hermano—. Esta noche voy a decirle a papá que me voy a Stanford.  
—¿Estás seguro de eso? —se burló Dean.  
Sam miró a su hermano. Habían tantas cosas que quería decirle a Dean antes de irse.  
—Sí.  
Dean se dio cuenta que Sam parecía estar triste. Se puso de pie y le extendió su mano. Sam frunció el ceño pero la tomó. Cuando lo hizo, Dean volteó el cuerpo de Sam e hizo que su pecho golpeara duramente contra el suelo. Se sentó sobre su espalda y agarró sus brazos para evitar que se escapara.  
—Lo harás sólo si puedes vencerme, Sammy —susurró Dean en su oído. Sam se estremeció pero entonces usó sus piernas en un intento para levantarse. En momentos como esos es que él estaba agradecido de su diferencia de altura. Dean cayó al suelo y Sam se las arregló para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo, manteniendo las muñecas del mayor sobre su cabeza. Dean no iba a perder, y él no lo sabía, pero Sam tampoco lo haría. Estuvieron peleando unos cuantos minutos hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron apenas separados y su respiración golpeaba la piel del otro.  
—Es Sam —dijo el más joven mirando a Dean a los ojos, jadeando y sudando.  
—Guau, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿El pequeño Sammy no quiere irse?  
Dean le sonrió y cuando Sam se dio cuenta a qué se refería su hermano, trató de escapar de su agarre.  
—Suéltame —le ordenó Sam, pero Dean no tenía intención de dejarlo ir. Dean lo hizo callar y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Sam. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en ese momento único. Sam, por otro lado, estaba nervioso. Esa cercanía con Dean era peligrosa, pero tan íntima que dolía y hacía que la decisión que Sam había tomado fuera más fuerte que antes—. Dean… Por favor —el mayor abrió los ojos y sostuvo el rostro de Sam con ambas manos.  
—No quiero que te vayas, Sammy.  
Sam negó con la cabeza tratando desesperadamente de contener las lágrimas.  
—Por favor… Te lo suplico. No- No puedo.  
Sam no podía decirle exactamente qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, cuál era la verdadera razón detrás de su huida a Stanford. No podía. Decirlo significaría perder a Dean.  
—Cállate, Sam. Sólo cállate —Dean se inclinó lentamente hacia Sam y besó sus labios. Al comienzo, Sam se sorprendió, pero tan pronto como se acostumbró, se dejó llevar por la corriente. Ladeó su cabeza y agarró el rostro de Dean con fuerza. Él sonrió en medio del beso—. Guau, guau… Cálmate, tigre —Sam sentía que la felicidad lo ahogaba, el amor que sentía por Dean lo desbordaba. Dejando sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de su hermano, recorría todo el cuerpo de Dean. Sam conocía cada centímetro de Dean pero quería que sus manos también lo reconocieran. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y rompió en llanto. Dean era tan perfecto que no podía soportarlo. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras no salían. Dean tocó sus labios suavemente—. Lo sé. Lo sé, Sammy —Dean fue cuidadoso, dulce y Sam sentía que podría quebrarse en cualquier momento por todo el amor que Dean le estaba demostrando. Besó los labios de Sam, sus ojos cerrados, sus brazos, sus manos… Todo de Sam pertenecía a Dean—. Esta es la última vez que me enamoraré. Por favor, llévame contigo, Sammy. Por favor, te lo suplico.  
Las palabras de Dean eran las más hermosas que Sam pudo haber oído, pero aunque en ese momento fueran dolorosas, Sam sería capaz de oír la voz de su hermano por siempre.  
—Por favor, sé mío, Dean. Hasta el final, por favor, sé mío.  
Sam apenas habló. Estaba confundido, estaba por irse y sólo por eso, Dean estaba haciéndole el amor. ¿Sam podría irse después de eso? Él había decidido irse a Stanford porque ya no podía estar cerca de Dean y sentir ese amor no correspondido. Pero, ahora, eso ya no era un obstáculo. Dean lo amaba. Lo había oído, lo estaba sintiendo. Pero Sam sabía que Dean nunca iría en contra de las órdenes de su padre. Sabía que si las cosas no iban acorde a lo planeado, Dean no lo protegería de su padre. Fue por eso que Sam abrazó a Dean con fuerza en el momento en que estaba llegando al clímax. Quería sentirlo todo, por primera y última vez.  
  


* * *

  
—Sales por esa puerta, no te molestes en regresar —le había dicho John esa noche. Apenas miró a Sam. De hecho, ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarlo en lo absoluto. Era como si no pudiera hacerlo. Dean estaba en el medio, como siempre, tratando de calmar a ambos. Sam agarró su bolso y dejó la casa—. Ve tras él. Él te necesita.  
Dean nunca le había preguntado a John sobre el significado oculto detrás de esas palabras, si es que lo había. ¿Sería posible que él supiera algo de lo que sucedido la noche anterior a esa? Dean ciertamente lo negaría todo. John no estaba en casa cuando Sam y él tuvieron sexo, y no había vecinos a su alrededor que pudieran decirle algo -y John tampoco era un vecino demasiado hablador que digamos.  
—¡Sam! ¡Espera!  
Dean llamó la atención de su hermano menor, corriendo hacia él.  
—No trates de calmarme, Dean.  
Dean pudo la ver la determinación en los ojos de Sam que, en esa noche parecían de un color celeste.  
—Sam, no lo entiendes.  
—¿Que no-? ¿No ves cómo me trata? Lamento no ser como tú, Dean.  
Eso fue duro. Dean inmediatamente se vio dolido y Sam se dio cuenta tarde que había dicho demasiado.  
—No puedo dejar solo a papá, Sam… Él nos necesita.  
Sam se dio cuenta de la desesperación en las palabras de Dean. Quería llevarse a Dean con él, desaparecer y olvidar lo que habían vivido hasta la noche en que se amaron. Pero también sabía que Dean nunca dejaría a John.  
—Sí. Sigue pensando eso —Sam odiaba a su padre porque había destrozado su vida y la de Dean, pero entendía la devoción que su hermano tenía por el hombre que los había criado. También sabía que no podía perdonarse a sí mismo si dejaba solo a su padre. Sam no miró atrás. Siguió caminando hacia su futuro dejando atrás a la persona que amaba más que nada—. Nos vemos, Dean.  
Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Dean mientras veía irse a su hermano.  
—Nos vemos...

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
